1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a game and toy and more particularly to a game and toy directed to the balancing of various members on a substantially rigid support member for the use by children and adults through the use of which skill may be acquired and displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various games or toys are known in the art which require careful manipulation by players of interrelated parts. Various types of building toys, such as building blocks, have been designed and used to construct various shapes or structures of different sizes and designs. Many such games and toys are primarily designed for younger players such as preschool or early school-age children. The games do not require a great deal of thinking or skill to manipulate the interrelated parts, but are designed, primarily, to develop hand-eye coordination or dexterity skills.
Various games of skill have been designed, utilizing a balancing set of interrelaed parts. Such games are those as described by Morrison, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,106, entitled "Balancing Puzzle Device" issued Oct. 19, 1971, and another described by Morrison, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,247, entitled "Balancing Toy Set" issued Nov. 8, 1977. Such puzzle-type games are known in the art.
The present inventio provides such a construction-type toy and game which is challenging to the player and which will amuse and entertain the player of any particular age, primarily beyond the preschool and beginning school age.